robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hell's Bunny
is a Collab made by Tabuu5, Likemea and ThatCatJizo. The 1st time... Tabuu5 '' It was coming up to Easter, my favourite holiday. Loads of people like Christmas, or their birthdays. But Easter was the only time I could see my cousins. My favourite cousins, Tommy and Rachel. They are very playful. However, they often disagreed with each other, and would have fights over tiny things, including me. They told me about the cool game called Roblox, and after getting my parent's permission, I would often join them. But unfortunately, they often had to do schoolwork, so we rarely get to play together. They told me loads of useful information, including joining unpopular games that sound really cool. Despite this, I was still fooled by the occasional 'Mineblox' or 'Become a hacker'. One time, the week before Easter, I joined 'Real Easter Simulator! 100% Real!' That was a mistake. One character joined the game, DevilBunny666. I was thinking of what a bad Creepypasta this would make when something strange happened. DevilBunny flew up into the air, above the baseplate. He said in chat: (bold is me) "I have set up an Egg Hunt for you!" "'Yeah rite this game is fake."' "If you don't find my 5 eggs before Easter, you're in trouble" "'How? This just gets more and more believable"' "Fine then. Enjoy your cousins coming over. Oh wait, you don't have any!" I quickly left the game and shut off Roblox. I played on my PC for a bit then asked my mom when my cousins are coming over. "Cousins? We don't have any cousins. And you know we don't celebrate Easter in this house either￼." The 1st Egg ''Tabuu5 '' I was frantically worried as I was playing Roblox the next day. I played the Easter game again, hoping to meet the Bunny again. The entire baseplate was the same, except for 5 eggs in the world, with a button beside each one. I tried clicking one, but it gave me this message: “Don’t try to cheat! Cheating can damage you and your vital organs!” I knew that the last time I got a threat on this game, it was real (even if I didn’t understand it). I decided to quit, but before I did, I got '''this '''message: “Better find those eggs!” I left anyway. I played 'Cube Eat Cube'. Then I saw '''it' join. 'Egg_01'. I checked him out before doing anything. He for some reason had no avatar. After checking his profile for a few more minutes, he sent me a private message, "You have to catch me!". Unfortunately for me, he was speedier than anyone else in the server. Then I remembered the only way to win in 'Cube Eat Cube'. You have to make yourself huge and look like an absolute pr**k in front of everyone else. After that, everybody will run into you accidentally, then die and quit. I got huge and managed to get everybody to run into me, and to my surprise It actually worked. Now it was just the egg and I. I caught up to the egg and killed it too. I was then instantly teleported to the Easter game again. The first egg was no longer red, it was green. I thought it most likely meant I caught the egg, so I decided to click on it. After clicking on it, my game shut down and I was brought back to the Roblox homepage. The 2nd Egg ThatCatJizo After calming down a little bit, I decided to rejoin the game, considering I only had a few days left before Easter. The game was loading in, and I spawned on the baseplate, however it was now... different: The edges were slightly cracked, the texture looked older and the surface was almost completely covered in what looked like a mixture of chocolate and broken bones. I didn't care about the baseplate however. All I cared about was saving my beloved cousins... "Oh, looked who's here! Our little sheep coming in for round 2!" "WHERE ARE MY COUSINS?!?!?! I WILL ####### KILL U DUMB BUNNY IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM BACK NOW!!!" "Oh right, you were looking for your cousins. I almost forgot to congratulate you for getting 1 step closer to saving your stupid little cousins, hehehehe!" I was filled with sadness and anger... it was like a stab through my forehead. I knew flaming the bunny wouldn't help, so I just accepted the challenge. "Fine, I will begin with the next egg hunt. Lemme know when u start." "I'll start when you ready! :3" I was teleported to a game of 'Blox Hunt'. I fortunately had a good understanding of the game right away. You have to become an object and you have to try to hide in places where you can't be easily found by the hunters, and when you're the hunter, you try to find the objects. Simple mechanics. There was only a 3% chance of me becoming a hunter, but for some miracle, I became a hunter first try! Becoming a hunter was really rare, so I knew I had to use this once in a long time opportunity to catch that stupid egg. I spawned in as the hunter, and was frozen and blinded for 20 seconds. After that I could move and see again, so I wasted no time and started hunting for players that hid inside objects. I only had 10 minutes so I started shooting random objects that I thought was out of place, and straight off the bat, I managed to find 2 players, and those 2 players became hunters as well. I then came to the realization that it may not count when others hunt down that egg, so I tried After thinking about that, I caught some movement in the corner of my eye, and whatever it was, it seemed to have turned right into a large room. I went into the large room where I thought the object went, and apparently it was a massive dining room. I saw a few empty trays on top of a few tables. Every tray was empty except for 1 which had a green egg next to it. The map was in a top secret facility underground, and the green egg really seemed out of place, considering all the other trays had nothing next to them. I didn't want the green egg to notice me, so I acted like I didn't see him, and when I was far enough away I turned around and shot at it. I once again got teleported back into the game and immediately clicked on the second egg that was now green. "Well well well... it seems like you have found 2 eggs already. And look, the first egg is cracked wide open! Wanna take a look inside? Hehehehehe :3" Fortunately, before I could answer, my mother called me, so I took this perfect opportunity to type "gtg" in the chat, and leave the game. I was glad I couldn't see what was in the cracked open egg, since I didn't have a good feeling whatsoever. I then shut down my computer as quickly as possible, hoping I didn't anger the bunny and mess up saving my beloved cousins...